


麻烦人类婚恋记录

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 大概算是 非典型标记 的续篇/日常小甜饼流水账/ABO设定的反转AU/





	麻烦人类婚恋记录

在康纳他24岁那年，嫁给了警用型仿生人汉克.安德森。

尽管人类和仿生人的婚姻模式已经不再是什么新鲜事，但人类omega和仿生人Alpha的组合的确是不多。

DPD为他们的暴躁的副队长终于脱单而举办了一个小型酒会，庆祝并希望副队长婚后能够别再在审问的时候随意恐吓嫌疑人，这导致他们年年投诉率高居榜首。

然而事后证明，这显然是不可能的，尤其是嫌疑人目光敢多看旁边的谈判专家一眼的时候。

康纳在大学时参加的学生社团耶利哥——人类/仿生人友好促进会的几个好友们纷纷送了礼物祝贺他们的新婚，其中包括润滑液、情趣猫耳套装、各种“小玩具”等等……其中一位女性朋友主动承认了弄碎抑制剂这个主意是她策划的。

反倒是结婚双方这两个人并没有太大的情绪波动，他们选择了底特律一个晴朗的秋日去了市政联合办公厅领了证，在伊利亚.卡姆斯基先生的见证下结成婚姻关系。

说到卡姆斯基，说真的，没人邀请他，确切说他们没邀请任何人，但这位模控生命的最高理事却不知道是通过什么途径得知了这件事，并且在两位新人准备交换戒指的时候出现在现场。

“我当然得来，你可是我亲自设计的最优秀的警用仿生人！事实证明……任何一个模块都最优秀！”

卡总一把鼻涕一把眼泪，全然一副送儿子出嫁的样子。

汉克对此只有一句回应：“操。”

系统第593次提示，请注意语言文明。

最终他们还是顺利交换了戒指，和一个吻，并且谢绝了卡总热情表示希望为汉克升级一下某个组件以作为新婚礼物的建议。

然后他们一起回到了家。

那栋房子曾经是汉克的家，作为一个仿生人，老警探的屋子非常的简单，除了储存蓝血的冰箱，测试和更新性能的设备，以及必要的一些简单自我维修装置，基本上没有多余的什么东西，他甚至连灯都不需要，仿生人夜视功能强大。

但是自从某一个下着雨的早晨，汉克打开门，发现新晋为他男朋友的谈判专家背着一个大大的旅行包，发梢凝着雨滴、嘴里呼着白气站在他家门口以后，汉克觉得自己的房子开始变得越来越拥挤，空旷的卧室多了一张大大的双人床、客厅多了电视机、家庭影院和鱼缸，厨房多了全套的厨具和调料……甚至窗台上还养了不少绿植！

“人类真是麻烦！”

老仿生人一边将一张大沙发搬进家一边抱怨，而他的人类伴侣在一旁悠闲的舔着手里的冰淇淋。

“别这么说，汉克，其实你也喜欢，躺着待机比站着舒服多了。”

我他妈都待机了哪儿知道舒不舒服！

汉克瞪了他的小男朋友一眼，后者舔了舔自己嘴角奶白色的冰淇淋，无辜的眨眨眼：“而且我更喜欢躺着做爱啊。”

咳！！

仿生人顿时觉得自己的软体有点不稳定。

不过……好吧，被他说中了，躺着待机是很不错，确切的说，是每天系统从待机中启动时第一眼就看见身边这个人类熟睡的样子，很不错。

 

在他们结婚后的第三年，他们养了一只狗，一只圣伯纳犬，他们给它取名叫相扑。

汉克同意养这种毛茸茸的生物纯粹是因为当时这只刚出生没多久的小狗水汪汪的眼神很像康纳，尤其是一大一小两只都同时可怜巴巴的看向他时。

这让他没法拒绝，尽管所有资料都向他表明这只狗很快就会长得体型巨大。

“行吧行吧，反正养一个也是养，养两个也是养！”

于是这个家里有了第三个成员。

汉克总是嫌弃这只狗光长肉不长脑子，但康纳很喜欢这只狗，而且康纳也很清楚，汉克只是在闹别扭——因为康纳为了带狗出去锻炼减肥而减少了在家陪他看球赛的时间。

这种别扭在夏天会显得格外明显，尤其是在狗和人都跑得气喘吁吁后，在毛茸茸的大狗习惯性的扑在只穿了一件薄衬衫的康纳腿上时。

“走开，你这只多毛生物！你热得像个烤箱！”汉克撵走了委屈哼哼的大狗，向人类递了一块干毛巾并且抱怨，“你就是太惯着它了。”

“别这样，它还是个孩子！”康纳一边擦着汗珠一边笑着看向他满脸不高兴的伴侣。

“我也是个孩子，我才十几岁！”老警探说这话的时候皮肤层都不会红一下，“说起来你们人类真麻烦，夏天都不会自己降温！”

他一边说着一边拿来了早就准备好的冰淇淋。

“要不然呢？”他的人类伴侣搂住他给了他一个热乎乎的吻，“要不然怎么能显出你在夏天的重要性？”

人类的手臂紧紧抱住他微凉的仿生人身体时，汉克小心的举高了那杯冰淇淋防止它倾洒：“我是DPD的副警长，不是你的私人空调……”

他一边嘟哝着，一边将机体的温度又调低了两度。

 

婚后第五年，他们领养了一个人类小女孩。

其实确切的说，是捡的。

在底特律飘着霜雪的冬天，汉克坚持以“低温会对机体产生不良影响”为由不愿带相扑出去溜达，但康纳知道他只是犯懒。最后，猜拳决定的输方康纳只能一边嘟哝着“跟电脑猜拳完全是作弊”一边围上围巾去牵相扑的引导绳。

而回来时，他怀里多出了一个软绵绵的包袱。

“这是什么？”

汉克看着门口一身霜雪的人类和正在抖毛的大狗。

“呃……相扑捡的。”

康纳小心的扒开一点包袱皮，里面一只粉红的小手遇到冷空气不高兴的挥动了一下。

“噢，一个人类？”

仿生人挑了挑眉，他的伴侣无辜的眨眨眼，露出一种乞求的神情来。

“对不起，我没跟你商量，我以为你会喜欢……”

噢，又是那种无辜的眼神！

“好吧好吧，反正也就是大麻烦多了一个小麻烦。”老警探最终败给了把“卖萌”这一招运用得淋漓尽致的人类，“我真是受够了你们的‘不可预测性’了！”

他一边打开门，一边接过那个轻飘飘的小棉包，顺便也搂过了他冻得脸蛋发红的爱人将他裹在怀里温暖了一下。

那是一个刚足月的小女孩，他们为了给她取什么名字而吵了一架。

原因是汉克觉得“克洛伊”这个名字不错，而谁都知道，汉克在被制造出来的最初时，曾在卡姆斯基家里经过了很长一段时间的调试。

卡姆斯基家有三台漂亮的克洛伊，据卡姆斯基先生透露，当时汉克对那三台克洛伊很感兴趣。”

“拜托！我只是对如何分辨她们很感兴趣！”

仿生人很委屈的解释，但他的爱人只是哼了声就关上了卧室门。

唉，人类真的是麻烦的生物。

被迫在沙发上待机的仿生人汉克查阅了上万例资料、计算了半个晚上也没得出合适的道歉方案。

但他醒来时身前的茶几上多了一杯蓝血。

……

噢，该死，菠菜味儿的。

 

最终他们给小女孩取名叫爱丽丝。

爱丽丝6岁那年，汉克有过一次差点被报废。

爱丽丝怎么也不明白，为什么有一天她一向爱干净的人类爸爸穿着一件沾满蓝血的衣服就回了家。

他没有做饭也没有去给相扑洗澡，只是低垂着头坐在沙发上，好像很累的样子，爱丽丝爬到他的膝上去，捧着他的脸跟他说今天自己把那几个嘲笑她是塑料的女儿的家伙狠狠揍了一顿的事，但他都没有夸奖她，只是把她紧紧的抱住，很久很久才放开。

第二天爱丽丝穿上心爱的红色小皮靴跟着她的康纳爸爸去了那个叫卡姆斯基的大叔家里，他们把她交给三个漂亮的仿生人大姐姐去照顾然后就离开了很久。

爱丽丝隔着玻璃看见他们在花园里似乎起了什么争执，她第一次看见她冷静温柔的人类爸爸发这么大的火，然后她看见他一拳打在了花园坚硬的石头墙上，鲜血顺着他的指缝流了下来，爱丽丝吓坏了，她想他一定很痛，因为他都哭了，他用流着血的手捂住脸，背对着她的双肩一直在颤抖，爱丽丝很想跑出去问问他怎么了，但那三个大姐姐却抱着她安慰她说没事的。

那天最后康纳牵着爱丽丝的手回了家。

晚饭的时候，爱丽丝问汉克爸爸去哪儿了，她已经两天没见到她的仿生人爸爸了。

“他会回来的。”

她的人类爸爸没有回答她，只是温柔的揉了揉她的头发。

但之后的很多天，汉克爸爸也一直没回来，而爱丽丝渐渐的知道了，这个问题是不能问的，如果问了，康纳爸爸会不开心。

直到半个月后的一个夜晚，像往常一样，爱丽丝在睡前故事中昏昏欲睡，比起那些童话故事，她其实更喜欢听汉克爸爸说他们几年前一起去抓那些坏蛋的事儿，但是康纳爸爸却更希望她能多接受点“正常教育”。

什么时候能再听到抓坏蛋的故事呢？上次还没跟我讲完呢……爱丽丝打了个哈欠惆怅的想着。

突然客厅传来了几声狗叫，正拿着故事书的康纳爸爸愣了一下，稳健的双手突然有了一丝颤抖，书掉到了地上，他几乎是以最快的速度从床沿上弹起来冲了出去。

当爱丽丝揉着眼睛赤着脚拉开卧室门探出头出去时，她看见两个紧紧相拥在一起的人影，在自家的大门口。

“我就知道汉克爸爸一定会回来的，康纳爸爸从不骗人。”

小女孩蹲下来搂住相扑毛茸茸的脖子嘟哝了一句。

大狗摇着尾巴吠了两声算是附议。

 

在爱丽丝12岁那年，他们一起参加了马库斯和赛门的婚礼。

回到家时已经是夜里一点多，将在车上就睡熟了的女儿轻轻放在床上，替她盖好被子并在她额头上亲吻了一下以后，汉克来到厨房。

“小家伙睡着了？她今天都玩儿疯了……”

康纳正系着一条围裙在流理台前忙活，打算给自己弄点简单的食物，他在婚礼种喧闹的场合总是吃不了多少东西。

“说真的，她现在简直一点儿都不像个女孩子！当初她小的时候多乖巧啊！”人类一边准备他的宵夜一边嘟哝。

“那也是你惯的……我来吧。”

汉克接过他手里的刀具，开始认真的切一颗西红柿，康纳踮起脚在他嘴角给了他一个吻，人类的唇是火热的，脸上还带着些酒后的红晕。

“今天可真开心，真是替他俩高兴。”

他靠在料理台上看着他的丈夫，仿生人的西装外套已经脱掉了，但领结还戴着，白发在脑后扎成了一小把。如果不人为改变的话，仿生人的头发并不会长，样子也不会变，但奇怪的是看了这么多年，康纳依旧还会因为那双湛蓝的眼睛而心跳加速。

“我真搞不懂你们人类，明明一直互相喜欢，却非要拖上这么多年才搞到一起去。”

汉克一边嘀咕一边把意面放进锅里去，然后开始在另一只锅子里融化黄油。

“噢，这大概就是人类的‘不可预知性’，说真的，连我们几个都快以为这辈子没希望参加他俩的婚礼了……不过今天的婚礼真是太棒了！”

康纳笑眯眯的从后面搂住他的仿生人伴侣，下巴在对方熨烫得很规整的白衬衣领子上蹭了蹭，汉克挑了挑眉：“听上去有人是有点埋怨我没能准备一场盛大的婚礼？”

“得了吧，你连求婚都没好好求过。”

康纳撇了撇嘴，想想当年，他们似乎谁也没求婚，顺理成章的就住到了一起，然后在某次晚饭后对着剩了一半的沙拉和奶油蘑菇汤商量了一下趁明天休息去登记结婚。

“看样子你在对我表达不满？”汉克一只手握住人类环在自己腰上不太老实的爪子，另一只手搅动着锅里的面条，“需要我现在补一个求婚仪式吗？”

“用一锅番茄味儿的意面？”

“也可以是黑椒味的。”

汉克转过头亲了亲康纳的嘴唇，但康纳随即搂住了他的脖子加深了那个吻，他们的唇舌像锅里翻滚的意面一样交缠在了一起，康纳顺手关掉了炉火——

“也许，你也可以用别的方式补偿我。”

 

结束那个那个绵长而黏腻的亲吻后，空气中开始有了一种甜美的香味弥漫，人类灵巧的手指拉扯着那个黑色领结把它扔在一旁。

“嗯哼？”

汉克揉捏着掌下那两团弹性十足的臀肉，胡子在康纳的颈侧火热的腺体上蹭了蹭，omega软软的哼了一声。

“发情期？嗯？好像提前了……是因为今天喝了酒的缘故吗？”

他用牙齿轻轻的咬着那处脆弱的腺体，怀抱里的人类已不再是那个稚嫩的男孩，但尝起来依旧甜美可口，康纳开始在他手掌的搓揉下软得站不稳。

“谁知道呢……没准是因为你今天的样子太帅？”人类一边轻喘着一边扯散了汉克脑后扎成一小束的头发，“我很久没看到你穿正装的样子了。”

“快别提那件衣服了，我快被它勒得当机了。”

“所以我现在正在帮你解开它……嗯哈……”

正在一颗颗解开汉克衬衣扣子的手突然颤抖了一下，因为仿生人的手掌已经顺着内裤边缘滑了进去，粗糙的指尖挑逗着臀缝中软热的入口，那里已经微微的有了些湿意。

“到、到楼上去……”

康纳软绵绵的推了推他的丈夫，小声的抗议着对方还在继续往里面探索的手指。

“那就要看你怎么表现了。”

汉克故意挺了挺腰用那团胀鼓鼓的东西撞了撞康纳的下体，人类含羞带怨的瞪了他一眼，半湿的眼眸因为酒精而染上了几分迷醉，但汉克显然是不肯妥协的，他将细碎的亲吻落在了人类耳后的敏感处，一个塑料恶魔在诱惑着纯白的天使。

“你知道怎么做…康纳……”

他的天使只好乖乖跪在了地板上，虔诚的用牙齿咬开拉链，扯下有点紧的西装裤，隔着内里的棉质布料用脸蹭了蹭那个大家伙，仿生人在这方面的设计逼真得让人甚感羞耻，滚烫的，张力十足的，甚至隔着薄薄的布料都能感受到那上面微微跳动的青筋。

将那个小恶魔从内裤中释放出来后，康纳伸出舌头舔了一下，若即若离的亲吻着它，像小孩子品尝一支糖果一样从底部的球体到顶端的铃口都仔仔细细的舔了一遍，最后他握住它，把硕大的前端努力含进嘴里去，仿生人的性器很干净，没什么异味，但却十分敏感，康纳可以感觉到在被他吞吐了不过两三下以后，那物件便胀大了几乎一圈，撑得他整个口腔都胀鼓鼓的。

“乖孩子，好好的吃……”

汉克双手撑在身后的流理台上，半眯着眼睛享受着爱人的服务，康纳跪在他腿间的样子乖巧得像他们初识的时候那个文文静静的谈判专家，虽然他现在开枪的速度可一点也不比汉克差。也许是由于年少时在福利学校营养不良的缘故，康纳的身体一直都有些单薄，白色的衬衣穿在他身上总有些大，而此刻衣领正半敞着，扯得松松垮垮的领带歪在一边，完全遮不住细长的锁骨，以及锁骨下方小巧的乳头，嫩红色的，因为情欲而挺得尖尖的，汉克的记忆资料向他传递着这两个小东西每次被舔咬后的样子，它们会变成更深的红色，肿胀不堪，康纳会仰着头喊着不要，但又会主动的往他口中递送着，汉克再清楚不过了，他口是心非的人类伴侣喜欢被吮吻，甚至喜欢有些粗暴的咬吸，光是玩弄他的乳房就能让他下面湿成一片……这回忆让汉克感觉他处理器有点过热了，那些代表欲望的数据汇集的越来越多，想要交配的冲动越来越强烈，他忍不住往前挺动了几下，前端几乎挤进人类狭小的喉咙中去。

“唔嗯……嗯……”

康纳几乎是带着哀怨的瞪了汉克几眼，粗大顶端抵着他的喉咙，吞咽反射让他嘴里涌出了大量的唾液却又无法咽下，透明的粘液顺着嘴角不住的滴落，生理性的泪水很快就充满了眼眶，连眼圈周围了红了一片，汉克差点没在他这副楚楚可怜的样子中直接的射了出来。

“别……别在这里！汉克……爱丽丝还……”

被推搡着趴在流理台上的时候康纳挣扎着抗议了一下，但汉克已经直接粗暴的扯下了他的裤子，那里早就被发情期泛滥的蜜液晕染出了一小片深色水痕。

“放心吧，她睡熟了，我监控着的。”

仿生人用手指仔细的扩张着，康纳的身体很敏感，尤其是在发情期的时候，用不着怎样精致的前戏那里都已经软成一片泥泞了，但汉克还是不敢大意，毕竟人类的身体太脆弱了，他可不愿意让康纳在性事中受任何一点儿伤。

“你瞧……你的小洞已经饿得流口水了，它可已经等不及你光着屁股爬到楼上去了。”仿生人微凉的嘴唇亲吻着康纳耳后红成一片的软肉，手指挑逗着人类所有的敏感点，他太了解康纳了，他知道该怎样做会让他的小男孩变成一个饥渴的荡妇，人类的喘息越来越急促，全身都泛起了细密的汗珠，但却碍于地点的缘故，又紧紧的咬住唇不敢发出声音来，汉克觉得他这个样子真是性感极了，像个被欺负的小孩，委屈又不敢反抗，但身体却诚实甚至是放荡的扭动着向他索取，让他忍不住想更粗暴的“欺负”他。

手指撤出以后，蓄势待发的性器抵在入口，汉克故意乱蹭了几下就急不可耐的顶了进去，人类的蜜穴内还是那么紧致火热，让他理智的程序又一次快要脱离系统控制。

“慢点……啊哈、汉克慢一点，好胀……”

康纳终于忍不住小声的恳求起来，尽管已经结婚很多年，但每次汉克捅进来的时候他还是有些不能适应，过大的尺寸无论多少次都让他有种自己会被顶坏的错觉，整个敏感的腔道都被占得满满，甚至小腹中的生殖腔都被顶得不住的收缩起来，酸软的感觉从被挤弄着的腔道内开始传遍了他的每一根神经。

“是吗？慢一点？”汉克压根儿也没有减慢速度，反倒是握着康纳的腰就开始又快又狠的挺动起来，“你这里可不是这样说的，我可太了解你了，它被我干得正舒服着呢……”

“嗯哼……啊……啊汉克……嗯……”

康纳不再说话，或者说他已经被巨大的快感冲击得说不出话来，只能高高的仰起头，从喉咙间发出隐忍的哼吟，被抚弄着的小屁股无法抑制的翘得很高，随着汉克的节奏不断的扭动着，本能的寻求着更多的充实和刺激，当汉克恶意的顶到某一点的时候人类终于忍不住短促的尖叫了一声，腿一软整个趴倒在了流理台上，早已经挺立起来的乳头被大理石冰凉的台面一刺激，更是让他全身都忍不住发颤。

“嘘、小声点，乖康纳……”汉克稍稍放轻缓了挺动的速度，在他臀上大力的揉捏了几把，然后扶起人类瘫软的腰身，抽出性器将他转了个身，亲吻着他湿漉漉的眼睛，“不能叫得太大声哦，在我射满你的肚子之前，你不想吵醒爱丽丝那个小家伙吧？嗯？你希望被她看到吗？看到爸爸被爹地干得说不出话来的样子？”

“不……”

康纳像个孩子一样蜷在仿生人宽厚的怀抱里，小声的喘息着，双腿间还夹着汉克硬胀的欲望，被操出的分泌液汇聚成羞耻的热流，从合不拢的穴口处一滴滴的顺着大腿内侧滑下来，黏腻温热的感觉让他不自觉的夹紧腿。

“真乖，好孩子。”

汉克亲了亲人类红得快要滴血的耳尖，解下康纳那条银灰色的领带将它蒙在了人类的眼睛上。

“汉克！”

突然失去视觉的康纳有些惊慌的伸出手，汉克捉住他的指尖亲吻了一下，将他的手环在自己的脖子上。

“你看着我的样子太诱人，我怕我会忍不住射出来……”

康纳听见仿生人低醇沙哑的声音在他耳边呢喃着，那个吻从耳垂下落到了颈窝，然后他被抱坐在了料理台上，双腿被分得很开，围裙从下面被撩起来时康纳突然感觉自己才是今晚可口的宵夜，从喉结到锁骨再到饱胀的乳珠，他正在被一口一口的品尝着……

毫无防备的，那个烫得可怕的大家伙就又一次顶了进去，失去了视觉后的感官更为敏感，他几乎是完全能感受到自己的小洞被撑开的感觉，硕大有力的顶端极富侵略性的挺入到深处，胀得发痛的酸软占据了他的所有感觉令他几乎想要逃，可气的是蜜穴却对失而复得的肉棒表现出了极大的热情，几乎是一插进去就紧紧的咬住不放，急切的收缩着邀请对方的肆虐。

“你今天尤其的紧……夹得我都快射了。”

汉克赞叹着在康纳的腰上掐了一把，将人类的双腿绕在自己腰上然后搂着他的臀将他整个抱了起来。

“汉克！！”

感觉身体突然腾空的康纳惊慌的挣扎了一下，这挣扎则令插入在他体内的那根肉棒进得更深，他失去了支点，只能本能的搂紧汉克的脖子，腿紧紧的缠绕在仿生人健硕的腰上。

“别怕，交给我…别乱动亲爱的……”

汉克一边搂紧他的屁股将他压向自己，一边亲吻着他，就着插入的姿态从厨房向卧室走去，他故意走得很慢，每一次颠簸都让康纳感觉到那根肉棒在自己体内又更深了几分，几乎汉克每走一步，那东西都会顶到他生殖腔的入口处去，上楼的时候尤其明显。

“汉克…啊…轻一点……”

蠕动得越来越深的性器令康纳脸都要红到脖子了，他像是整个被钉在了这可怕的凶器之上，在楼梯转角处的地方他们停下来，大概是不能忍受怀抱里极致的诱惑，仿生人健硕的身体将他抵在墙上狠狠的抽送数十下，每一次都故意攻击着人类的前列腺，康纳发出破碎而暗哑的呻吟，被操得连腿根都在抽搐。

幸好剩下的那段折磨人的路并不长，很快，康纳感觉自己被放在了床上，汉克在他腰后塞了个小枕头，然后分开他的腿。

“你、你在看什么？”

眼睛被蒙住，但康纳却莫名的感觉到汉克的视线正落在某个令人害羞的地方，果然，仿生人粗糙的指腹逗弄了一下康纳挺得高高的性器，又抚摸上了两人连接处的嫩肉。

“我在看你可爱的小洞，它可真贪吃，把我的肉棒整个都吞进去了……”

汉克俯下身去吻康纳，隔着被眼泪打湿的布料亲吻那双眼睛，他知道它有多美丽，尤其在这十多年中每次看向自己的时候。也许是害羞，也许是情欲使然，人类的肉体染上了一层淡淡的粉色，汉克乐于在那上面留下一些连绵斑驳的小痕迹，这样很美，最关键的是，这是只有他一个人能看到的美。

“我爱你。”

他说。

这句话令康纳的喘息更加凌乱了几分，尽管他已经听过无数次。

人类蜷起脚趾用足背撒娇似的蹭了蹭汉克的腰际，无需多言，汉克知道自己该怎么做。

他深深的顶了进去，没入到那个紧窄的软腔中，当新一轮的抽送令身下的呻吟渐渐急促起来时，汉克听见康纳在他耳边喘息着说……

“我也是。”

 

 

在爱丽丝18岁那年，康纳和汉克大吵了一架。

吵架的地点是在病房。

“我说过多少次！好好的跟在我身后！康纳你是聋了吗？！谁给你的权利让你冲到我前面去的？！”

安德森副警长的大嗓门就算隔着墙也能让人想退避三舍。

他的人类伴侣手上打着石膏，额头上缠着绷带，不悦的皱了皱眉头：“汉克！我希望你能记住！我才是这次行动的总指挥，而且现在我是你的上级，你无权命令我躲在背后看你挨枪子！”

“那总比你自己挨枪子的好！脆弱无比的人类！”汉克冷笑了一下，“别以为自己多了几年冒失的蠢经验就能随便的指挥人！”

“事实上正是因为你！你的不服从指挥和擅自行动才导致了这次抓捕的失败！安德森副警长，你必须为自己的行为反省一下！”

“我擅自行动？！我他妈不擅自行动你现在就不是躺病床而是躺太平间了！”

“你别太过分了！汉克.安德森！你总是觉得我永远都是那个必须要你保护着才能活下去的小男孩！”

“这么说你根本不需要我了是吗？！你需要的只是你的任务能够完成？这他妈……到底谁才是血管里流着没温度的蓝血的仿生人！？”

病房里传来什么东西摔碎的声音。

站在病房门口的年轻男孩抱着花束尴尬得不知道该不该敲门，他看了看身边他的女朋友——正在嚼着泡泡糖的爱丽丝.安德森，后者朝他无奈的摊了摊手。

在对于“此刻不宜敲门”这件事达成共识后，小情侣手挽手的离开了。

“放心吧，他们虽然不经常吵架，但是他们吵架也不会吵太久。”女孩拍了拍她男友的肩安慰这个紧张的小男生。

“我真担心他们会不会打起来，你的康纳爸爸可还是个伤员。”

“不会的。”爱丽丝满不在乎的吹了个泡泡，“就算打起来我康纳爸爸也一点儿不会吃亏。”

“他这么厉害？”男孩对女友那个人类父亲斯文温和的印象突然有了一些怀疑。

“不，当然，人类怎么可能打得过警用型仿生人呢！不过……他们总会有些别的解决方法。”

别的什么解决方法呢？

这个问题的答案在他们去花园散了散步又喝了几杯甜饮料再回来时，就得到了答案。

病房内的声音已经变成了一种有些暧昧的低语，还夹杂着一些含糊的单音节词。

“对不起……我只是、我只是无法想象如果失去你……人类太脆弱了，真的！可是我无论怎么推演也不知道如果你真的出事了我该怎么办……”

男孩简直不能想象，这些带着种鼻音的话语竟然是从那个高大的、眼神很凶、脾气差得要命的仿生人警长口中说出的。

要敲门吗？男孩用眼神询问他的女朋友，爱丽丝摇了摇头。

很快他们就知道了不敲门是正确的——房间里传来的是人类含混的话语和令人遐想的喘息。

“汉克……是我不好……嗯……好了好了……别、别在这里……嗯我的手……”

“我会注意的……康纳，别动……”

面红耳赤的男孩跟他一副见怪不怪模样的女友再一次悄悄的离开了走廊。

“要我说，这医院的隔音效果是不是也该改进一下了！”爱丽丝一边把花束塞给落地窗边晒太阳的老奶奶，一边顺手拦下了另外一伙来探病的人：“马库斯叔叔、赛门叔叔、诺斯姐姐~我想你们暂时还是不要进去的好，最好等一个小时、不……两个小时比较好。”

被拦下的人们露出了心知肚明的笑容。

 

最终康纳警官在两个月后痊愈出院了，除了脖子上几处还没消退的某些痕迹，几乎没留下任何后遗症，不过，不幸的是，在本次住院过程中，他被诊断为血糖异常。

从此后，汉克没收了他一切的甜食并且将家里的食谱改了个遍。

“该死的安卓！！你这是报复！你这就是在报复我从前不准你喝酒的事情！！”

发现自己连一口甜甜圈都不能吃的康纳忍不住爆了粗口。

“我这是为你好，康纳警官，好的身体是一切的基础。”

汉克的回答跟康纳当年对他说的一模一样，连一本正经的样子都完全照搬，康纳更能够肯定他就是在报复。

这个小心眼的仿生人！！

人类倒在沙发上一边喝着他没加糖的牛奶一边哀嚎：“不能吃甜食的人生，活着和死了有什么区别！汉克！你根本不懂！没有甜甜圈没有巧克力没有太妃糖没有芝士蛋糕我宁愿明天就死去！”

“你才不会死。”他的仿生人伴侣端着一盘薯饼从他身边路过，顺便弯腰轻啄了一下他眼角性感的细纹，曾经年轻安静的谈判专家现在已经变成DPD最英勇干练的新警长了，但在汉克眼里他永远都还是那个背着比自己还大的包站在自家门口的小男孩。

“你还会活很多年。”他说，“直到你的头发变成跟我一样的白色，直到你成了一个只比我差那一点点的帅老头。”

“那样你大概会嫌弃我了吧？也许我会连路都走不动……”康纳揪住了他的领子没允许他离开。

“我才不会……”

剩下的话都被堵在了一个更柔软的亲吻中。

他们一直都这样认为着，仿生人的生命有两个世纪那么长，而康纳只是一个普通的人类。

他会生病，会变老，有一天他会先离开这个世界，离开汉克。

“如果到了那一天，你不许停机。”他曾这样要求他的仿生人伴侣，“你还要陪着爱丽丝，看着我们的孙子们，直到他们长大、结婚……”

汉克什么也没说，康纳当他是默认。

 

但是他们谁也没想到的是，先离开的那个人会是汉克。

那是在底特律的深秋，在康纳被剧烈的震荡惊醒之前，他似乎正在梦中，他梦见他们的“蜜月旅行”……噢，得了吧！其实那时候他们只是“假装”情侣去一艘游轮上逮一伙红冰贩子。

西海岸的阳光总是很强烈，康纳记得站在夹板上的时候，太阳晒得他的后背暖暖的，而汉克倚在船舷上，蔚蓝色的眼睛像海水一样让人沉醉……

但很快，他意识到了这不是阳光的热度，这是火！是夹杂着爆炸的火药味和建筑物燃烧的焦糊味的高温！而他正满身是伤的摔在地上，随即传入大脑的是剧烈的疼痛，感谢这疼痛让他瞬间清醒了过来，他快速回想了一下，上一秒的记忆还停留在他被绑在那个装有定时炸弹的屋子里，然后汉克冲了进来把他抱起。

汉克……对！汉克呢？！

他向四周看去，他的搭档、他的副队长，他的丈夫，汉克.安德森正趴卧在离他不远的地方，很明显刚才他是从汉克的怀抱里摔出来的。

康纳冲去过捡起掉落在一旁的枪，一边确认周围没有追击，一边向汉克靠拢过去将他托离高温的火场边缘。

仿生人的情况并不好，他那件几十年没改过式样的破制服有多处灼烧的痕迹，其中一些地方还露出了被高温融化的机体外壳，仿生人蓝色和人类红色的血迹染得到处都是。

“汉克！！醒一下汉克！”

康纳搂着仿生人高大的身体把他拼命拉向自己怀里，塑料和金属组成的躯体在这一刻尤其沉重，汉克的左臂已经折断，那些管线从灰白色机体的断口处掉落出来，像人类的血管与筋膜，看上去触目惊心，幸好那个灯圈还亮着，虽然一直在闪烁成红色，但至少它还亮着。

仿生人的左眼睁开来，蔚蓝色的眼球还和从前一样清澈透明，但他的右眼已经损坏，一颗子弹击碎了他的光学传感器并且穿透了他的头部，造成了一个可怕的弹孔，他的面部有几乎三分之一的皮肤层无法恢复，露出带着裂纹的塑料外壳，康纳低下头去亲吻着他，将嘴唇印在那些灰白色无机质的外壳上。

“康纳，听我说，我只能保护你到这里了。”

仿生人用仅剩的手抓住康纳的胳膊，说话的时候那些蓝色的钛液从他颈部的创口出流出来。

“不行！我们必须一起回去！你可以被修复的！再坚持一会儿！汉克！”

人类吃力的搂紧他想将他抱起来，汉克感觉有什么温热的液体滴落在他的脸上，但他已经无法去分析那是人类的鲜血还是眼泪了，他甚至分辨不出色彩，在他的视野中是一片黑白，连康纳棕褐色柔软的头发和蜜糖一样的眼睛都渐渐开始模糊和褪色。

“这里……”仿生人抬起手指了指自己的头部，手臂部分传感系统的故障导致他的动作看上去笨拙而迟缓，“他们……植入了病毒。修复系统已经被子弹损坏了，我没办法……”

“有办法的！汉克！总有办法的！……求你了，就算强制关机也可以！你得跟我回去……”

康纳跪在地上抱着仿生人的身体，那些蓝色的血液沾满了他的制服，金属的气息比任何时候都强烈，甚至盖过了人类自身的血的气味，他推测那些调控仿生人体温的元件已经损坏，这让汉克的身体抱起来像一块冰冷的金属。

“我很抱歉，康纳，我不能，我没办法关机。”汉克充满歉意的看着他的爱人，他握住人类沾满血迹的手，确切的说，是握住他左手的无名指，“现在，你必须使用它，康纳。”

那里带着一个小小的银色指环，他们的结婚戒指，汉克的指环内侧刻着康纳的公民编号，而康纳指环的内侧铭刻着的是汉克的永久停机代码，只有他的声纹可以启动的代码。

“不！我不能这样做！”康纳想将手抽出来，但仿生人的力气很大，他的手被握得很紧，像他们既往数次携手并肩出生入死的时候一样紧。

“你必须这么做，康纳……它们在蚕食着我的记忆文件，我会忘了你，很快……等它们完全控制了我的系统，我甚至会杀了你，然后杀了所有人……”汉克亲吻着人类的无名指，“我不愿意那样做，我被创造出来是为了营救，而不是杀戮。”

“我宁愿让你杀了我。”

“但我不会那么做，你知道的。”他用仅有的那只手臂勾住康纳的脖子将他拉向自己，“康纳，你知道这是你的责任……就现在，好吗？趁我还记得你……”

过往的记忆文件被病毒吞噬，他渐渐的“忘记”了很多，那些碎片一样的画面从他的系统中像春雪般消融，但幸好，他还记得怎样亲吻，他将嘴唇印在了人类的唇角，咸腥和金属味，血和钛液的味道同时在人类和仿生人的口中绽开，甜美而苦涩。

他失去皮肤涂层的十指被人类柔软的手指交握住，尽管他们永远都无法以此传递什么，但他想他们从未那么清楚过彼此的心意，这让他感到温暖，像是某种柔软宁和的数据如水一般流过他所有传感器一样的温暖。

当他忘记了他们的初次拥抱时，他的听觉捕捉到了一丝压抑的哽咽，随后是更多，他的人类伴侣将头埋在他的颈间嚎啕大哭，而他却已经渐渐的忘记了“康纳”这个名字，他不知道抱着他的人是谁，他只是遵从着内心的冲动将他抱紧，然后他听到了一段陌生的代码……

脉搏调节器在那个断断续续的声音停止时结束了运行，他感到一种安宁，不同于任何一次停机维护时的安宁，他记忆文件的删除停止在了一个让他觉得美好的时刻，这使得他最后一次抬起手，揉了揉那头不断颤抖的棕褐色头发。

“嘿，小男孩，别怕，到我怀里来。”

他说，

这是在42年前他对康纳说的第一句话。

也是最后一句。

 

康纳拒绝了卡姆斯基关于为他“重新制造一个汉克”的建议。

“真不懂你们这些人类是怎么想的！”卡姆斯基先生大有一种把自己排除在人类以外的架势，“虽然没有了记忆文件，但是我至少可以给你制造出一个从外形到行为习惯一模一样的‘汉克’，你们自己再去创造新的记忆不就可以了？”

但康纳还是谢绝了。

“他是一个人类。”

他给出的理由是这样的。

这句话，也成为了康纳.安德森在汉克葬礼上发言的最后一句总结词。

“他是一个人类……”他说，“至少在我而言，他是。”

葬礼那天底特律难得是阳光明媚的，清晨的阳光穿透墓地周围的绿荫落在白色的墓碑上，一块属于仿生人的墓碑。

第一代警用型仿生人汉克被以人类的方式安葬，深褐色的棺木中安静的躺卧着无机物构建的躯体，他的皮肤层已经被修补好，连被击碎的眼球也还原如初，但他已经不可能再启动，就如同人类不会再睁开眼。

第一捧土落入墓坑的时候，爱丽丝扭过头把脸埋在男友的怀里小声啜泣，一向骂骂咧咧的盖文.里德警官转过脸去不让人看见他红了一圈的眼眶，而康纳却没有回避，他目不转睛的看着泥土掩埋掉那块薄薄的木板以及他永眠的伴侣，直到墓穴被填平，一只小鸟扑打着翅膀落在那堆新土上，歪着头梳理着羽毛，康纳想起他在12岁那年跌入水中的时候，也是因为他看见了一只羽毛漂亮的小鸟。

人为什么不能像鸟一样自由？当时他想，我为什么不能张开翅膀逃离这命运……

而现在他不再这样想了。

他会好好的活着，会看着爱丽丝结婚，看着他们的孩子长大，他会如汉克所言的那样，活成一个满头银发的帅老头。

因为这是汉克给予他的生命，他发誓他将一天都不会浪费。

人类握紧了右手，手心里，是一枚25美分的硬币。

 

一年以后，爱丽丝结束了在非洲的国际援助项目回到了底特律，她决定留在这座从小长大的城市，因为她的父亲不愿意随她离开。

阳光灿烂的六月，女孩嫁给了当初在病房门口捧着花手足无措的那个男孩。

婚礼当天穿着白纱的新娘推开教堂侧面静室的门时，她的父亲正在浅眠，阳光穿过彩色玻璃窗落在人类的白发上。

“爱丽丝？典礼的时间到了吗？我睡了多久？”

被惊醒的康纳睁开眼睛，给了他的女儿一个微笑。

“不，还没有。”女孩走过去，“神父说您刚才想找他？”

“是的，不过，现在我想不用了。”

“是吗？您想问他什么呢？”女孩蹲下身，像小时候一样乖巧的伏在父亲膝上，康纳为她整理了一下花冠上的白纱。

“我想问他，仿生人有灵魂吗？如果有，他们的灵魂将会去哪里？”

“您在想念汉克爸爸吗？”女孩柔嫩的脸颊在父亲膝上蹭了蹭。

“是的。不过我想我已经不用再问神父了，我知道答案了。”

“答案是什么呢？”

“他就在这里。”人类将带着银色指环的手按在自己的心上，“他从未离去。”

教堂的钟声响起，康纳将头纱掩住了女孩的脸。

“走吧，爱丽丝，你的新郎在等你。”

父亲挽起女儿的手走过花窗下的门廊。

“你知道吗？刚才睡着的时候，我做了一个梦。”

“梦见什么了？康纳爸爸……”

“我梦见了汉克，他是一个脾气暴躁的人类，喜欢汉堡和可乐，讨厌仿生人，而我是一个仿生人，我的型号是RK800，在被启动的第一天，我成为了他的搭档……”

嗯……

那可真是，一个很美好的梦啊。


End file.
